Senseless Buddy
by Joach
Summary: Karlal Froaude has an unnatural love for his adopted son, Miran. He refers to it in his diary.


Well for the usual blahblah : Nothing is mine, all belongs to those who legally toy with The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, and so on and so forth (Takaya Kagami for the Light Novels, I forgot for the anime, but Wikipedia has it).

Now the Warnings :

**Spoiler of episode 12 **those who haven't seen it yet, don't complain I warned you

For those who have seen episode 12 **this is about Karlal Froaude !** you all know about his disgusting soft spot for his son, so now you're warned, don't complain either.

I still want to add that I tried to avoid direct description of you know what (simply because it makes me sick, poor Miran), however it's still clear and it needs a M rating.  
Also this oneshot was written after a friend of mine gave me two words to work on (you've guessed it, the words are "senseless" and "buddy")

* * *

**Senseless Buddy.**

**Excerpt from Marquis Karlal Froaude's diary, dated the day before he officially adopted Miran Froaude :**

_Today my brother and I walked in the street of the nearest town. I really do hate all those beggars, they are dirty and their scent is insufferable ! They reek so much I thought I would collapse. Well, but I should first explain why we went to such a dismal neighbourhood. My brother and I wanted to provide ourselves with particular herbs said to have incredible effects on the body. They are said to enhance certain physical... reactions. Unfortunately for us, however rich we are, there are but scarce herbalist shops selling what we sought. Also, the virtues of these herbs are well known and we couldn't ask our servant to buy them in our stead. Rumours would have spread and that would be a severe blow to the Froaude's family name._

_However, even though my brother and I found those herbs, my quest is still unfulfilled. While walking in the street, among all those beggars, I saw a young child, a boy, extraordinarily clean-faced. I remember his long raven black hair, so beautiful and shining. But his eyes haunt me, so bright... I saw in his eyes how clever he was. What a shame such a cute little boy should be a begging orphan. I wanted to take him with me, and if my brother did not urge me to come back home I would... Tomorrow I will go back to those filthy streets with some of my men and seek this child. I want him... He'd become the child I never had and dream to have._

**Excerpt from Marquis Karlal Froaude's diary, dated the day he adopted Miran Froaude :**

_Incredible. This child, Miran, is incredible ! I went back to fetch him, to take him. He was as clean as I saw him yesterday, though he was clothed in rags. He looked straight at me when I came closer, he was not afraid of me, not at all. And when I said I wanted to adopt him... Oh good Heavens ! He answered : "This is truly an honour."_

_I would never have expected a begging child to say such a thing with so much deference, he even bowed, and bowed perfectly. This child is naturally gracefully. A pure jewel. And speaking about jewels, I noticed he carries a strange ring with him. I wonder what it can be, but I did not ask. After all if he comes so willingly, he can keep this fancy ring of his. Though I admit the red glints it emits makes me slightly uneasy._

_Honestly, I feel extremely glad to have taken Miran back to my mansion. The administrative papers are already signed, I prepared them yesterday evening before going to sleep, I really was determined to have this child. Miran... now Miran is all mine... well, not ALL mine yet... but soon, real soon. He did not mind my hands, he did not shiver nor cower down when I washed him. He said he could wash himself, but I insisted... ah his answer was most remarkable again : "If it is what you truly wish, I would be glad to please you". Is he perfect ? His young body is soft, so soft, he also seems frail. The only strange thing is this ring. He does not want to part from it. "It does not rust" he told me, smiling. He undressed willingly and showed me his cute little body, I decided to leave this ring in his care._

_Miran is sweet, and obedient, how glad I am to have adopted him._

_I will go see him to bed..._

**Excerpt from Marquis Karlal Froaude's diary, dated a week before Marquis Karlal's death :**

_My buddy sometimes grows senseless. This is pretty inconvenient when I want to show Miran how strong is my fatherly love. Ah Miran, when you grew up I feared I would not like you as much as I used too. Your soft childish body became the body of a man, but it never lost its softness. I understood with you that I had quite a liking for children, some very special fatherly love. I saw you grew up Miran, I feared the day I would not love you any more, but it never happened, my dear Miran, you ARE perfect. None other but you would still have my whole attention drawn to you when growing up. You became more and more beautiful as you developed into a man. your soft skin became more sensitive as you entered puberty. I remember, during this special time of your life, the way you were shivering each time I touched you. You also had your first reaction, a strong an vigorous one. But although you were well furnished by nature, you still had to be dominated by the tender father I always was. I also discovered the strange power of your ring, of which you said you wanted "to harness its power" to protect me like the devoted son you are._

_Memories can fade, but some remain engraved in our minds, and those I have of my son I will never forget. They are so vivid I sometime feel like I am reliving them._

_Miran is so obedient, he lets me do whatever I want, and knows what I am waiting from him. I remember the first time I showed him my love. It was the very night of the day I adopted him. I could not wait any longer and went to him. I told him sweet words and tried to sooth him, but he was calm and cool-headed, two of his best virtues. When I undressed and he saw my erected love, he did not shiver, he did not seem to be afraid, but I still remember he was surprised. I told him it was normal that a man's body change when a man wanted to love. He asked me how it worked ! So young and so precocious ! So curious ! I was slightly afraid by this curiosity and I began to explain to him that when you love someone, you must not love someone else. His answer was most remarkable again, so much I still remember each word : "Father, how can I love someone else but you ? It's impossible."_

_So many years have past since... The instrument of my love that I sometimes called my buddy, (that made Miran laugh the first time I said it) as grown senseless, as I've said. I am now old, and (let me put it bluntly) I sometimes cannot have an erection even though I feel very much excited. And Miran's care do nothing to make it better. I had to go back to the herbalist shop near which I first saw Miran. This special herb that can make an old man as vigorous as a stallion works miracle ! No more caressing Miran without putting my love inside him._

**Reception hall of the Froaude's mansion :**

Miran Froaude inherited his ring of darkness from his real parents. Unfortunately as far as he can remember, he never knew them. However he discovered he was Halford Miran's direct descendant, hence making him the rightful hair to the ring, if one considers the fact that Halford's slaying of the possessor of the ring made him the rightful owner of it.

When Miran first saw Karlal Froaude, he felt the man's perversion, he saw it in his eyes. But he also knew the man would come back for him, he would manipulate him to be adopted. This turned not to be necessary in the end. Karlal Froaude proved to be eager to legalise his claim over Miran as quickly as possible. It was not the only thing Karlal was eager to do either. How to deal with it was a question that crossed Miran's mind. But ambition can help a man more than he can imagine. Miran dreamed to kill his so called father since Karlal first laid his perverted eyes on him. But sufferings for sufferings, it could as well turn favourable for Miran in the end. He "promoted" his father head of the Froaude House, and thus became the only heir to the Froaude name and wealth. The wealth was uninteresting for Miran, but the political influence of the name Froaude was what he needed.

Now that he was working for Sion, genuinely wanting the silver-haired man to rule over the whole Menoris continent, he was finally on the threshold of freedom. His father wanted to have Sion murdered, and Miran wanted to murdered this pervert with his own hands. He was so glad that protecting his king meant fulfilling a personal vengeance. That was on his mind for a few second before he cooled down his emotions and stepped forward to face the nobles gathered in the Froaude's mansion reception hall to ask them the most simple thing to do : die.

"Let there be darkness."

All the guest were suddenly attacked by Miran's beast of darkness. All but two, one because he agreed to trap the nobles with Miran for Sion's sake, the other because Miran needed to kill him last.

"What is the meaning of this, Miran ? You wouldn't... Even me ?" asked his father, fear in his eyes. It was so delightful to see this pervert fear him, to have him realise he was not his dear son but his executioner from the very beginning.

"I've long awaited this day, with eager anticipation. Ever since I came to you." _As much as you wanted to abuse me._ Miran thought, finding the irony exquisite.

Now finally, Miran could stop playing the nice devoted son and let his father show the hatred that had grown inside his heart.

* * *

And that was what you get when you've got a Yaoi-addict (yaoist as my friend and I say) traumatised by a one-minute scene.

But I like Miran even more now.


End file.
